Clash of Dragons
by SoundFish5
Summary: There are seven dragon slayers: Nasty, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, Sting, and Rouge. However, there's an eighth dragon slayer. An angry one. Fights, tears, confusion, and even happiness can result from his reactions with the other dragons. Anything can happen when the eighth and final dragon is a wild one.


**Hello, my fellow Olympians! This is a Fairy Tail fan fiction the likes of which nobody on this planet has ever had the privilege to lay their eyes on! Bask in its utter beauty and perfection!**

**Ahem. Excuse me, I got a little carried away. No, this is not perfection, nor beauty. It's just my take own take on my favorite show and anime. **

**A few worthy notes: **

**The time scale is in between the Tenrou Island arc and the Zentopia Arc, if you want to call that an arc. However, make the assumption that the guildhall has been restored to be similar to the large stone hall, but larger and wit a few extra perks I'll reveal in later chapters.**

**However, the guild never moved to that weird hill. Other than that, though, I will be true to the original characters and geography of the show.**

**Now, after that, I think it's time for you to start reading! Yay! Remember to like and comment at the end**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Twenty One Pilots songs. Make sure to support an amazing band that I love!_**

**-Chapter One: Who the Hell do you think you are?!-**

Magnolia's streets were bursting with energy as its citizens prepared for their biggest festival yet. Shops were selling out of all their supplies they could get their hands on, adults were getting out of work early to take part in their own scheduling, shopping, and various other preparations that needed to be taken care of before the festival arrived. Magnolia's 100th anniversary was approaching!

Though the excitement spread like a plague through town as soon as the word got out, nobody seemed more ready for the celebration to start than Lucy Heartfilia, seeing as her hearing the news in the guild hall a week prior resulted in her rolling on the floor, squealing with joy as she crushed Plue into her sizeable chest. She then dated to her feet and ran out of the guild hall, screaming something over her shoulder about "getting ready" and "lots to do".

LUCY'S POV:

"Plue, I can't believe it. I can't believe I get to be here for such an amazing occasion, not to mention HISTORICAL. I get to see the anniversary of one of the oldest towns in all of Fiore Oh my God, this is the greatest day of my life! Oh, I wonder what the guild has planned. I'm sure Levy is just exited as I am. It'll be so pretty! I'm sure there'll be lights, and parades, and…" Lucy just kept going, barely taking time to breathe.

Of course, Plus just smiled and nodded, even doing a little dance when she mentioned a parade. Honestly, though, he was just happy that his wizard and friend was so happy!

Lucy laughed.

"So your exited too, huh Plue?" Lucy asked, wiping a tear of joy from her eye. Plue could be hilarious sometimes.

Then… well, he did his Happy Dance (you know, the one he and Happy did around Episode 5 or so? Go see it if you don't know what I mean, cause it's adorable!)

"Plu pun plue" he finished his little dance, satisfied, and sat down.

Lucy had started to laugh when she was the dance, breaking her train of thought about the approaching anniversary, and recovered just in time to see his nod of self-approval

"Okay then. I'll make sure to take you when the guild goes to see the parade. Don't worry."

The dance in response caused another laughing fit from Lucy.

A trail of dust floating in the air was the only evidence she had even been there, and the rest of the guild had mixed feelings about that reaction. They weren't sure whether to be proud that she was so onto the celebratory spirit, or to be worried that she was going to hurt herself by over preparing, like she always manages to do.

"Natsu, any idea why Lucy is so worked up over the anniversary?" Mira asked, subconsciously cleaning a glass as she talked.

Natsu broke into his trademark toothy, lopsided grin "Not a clue. But I like her attitude. It's great to know she's so happy about this." Mira nodded in agreement, satisfied, and then went over to the other side of the bar to talk to Lisanna.

"Oh, I have an idea. Natsu, how about you go after Lucy. You know, to make sure she hasn't lost it yet." Mira suggested.

"Mira, we both know Lucy lost it when she arrived at our door five, err, twelve years ago.' Natsu dead-panned. _(All the Tenrou references!)_ 'But sure, I'll go check on her."

"Okay. Thank you" Mira said before turning back around.

Lucy had sprinted home with only several things in mind to try and get done. Show had heard that her new favorite band, Guardian, was playing at an upcoming festival in Magnolia. Of course, she was exited, but she also didn't think she could afford it. There has been a raffle going on online the past week, but she decided not to bother.

However, with the revelation of the inspiration for the festival, she just HAD to see them. She felt like she might just have a heart attack if she couldn't see them at Magnolia's anniversary.

Therefore, she got home, and immediately got onto her brand new computer that she had gotten for her birthday a few months prior.

"Come on, Lucy needs a new pair of tickets!" she whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together. Luckily she had bookmarked the webpage just in case she had a change of heart.

Of course, when the page went from the large letters that spelled WAITING to a paw with balloons and confetti saying YOU WIN, Lucy screamed, said 'Oh my gosh' about two thousand times, and proceeded to pass out. She woke about thirty seconds later (_fan girl abilities. I envy them sometimes)_ and looked at the screen before entering her info to get details on how to get her precious tickets.

"We'll see who is kicking whose ass, ice block!" Natsu roared before disappearing back into the fray that exploded fifteen seconds prior to his agreement to check on Lucy.

"So much for that attempt" Mira stated, rather sad her latest attempt at match-making had once again failed. "oh well', she though, there's always next time". The smile on her face said it all: she was just getting started.

Lucy chose that moment to arrive at the guild. Of course, fate and her cruel ways showed once again by throwing a table mere inches from her face in the form of a boxer-clad Gray.

Once Lucy arrived at the bar, she ordered a martini before putting her head in her right hand and groaning.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked as she prepared Lucy's drink.

"Nothing. Just thinking that some things never change." Lucy said and then took a sip of the fresh beverage placed in front of her.

"Nope" Mira agreed. "Aside from that, what brings you back so late? I though you said you have preparations to make."

"Oh, right. I have some great news, and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell everyone!" Lucy said.

"Ooo. I'm interested now. So, what is it? Something juicy? Come on, don't keep me in suspense!" Mira was leaning over the counter by the end of her sentence. She had a psychotic glint in her eye, and suddenly Lucy was regretting her first choice of people to tell.

"I won a raffle for a free party of up to ten to that Guardian concert at the Anniversary. You know, the one who wrote 'Car Radio'? Isn't that awesome!" Lucy said with glee.

Mira's eyes widened and beer mouth dropped open. She stood still, not moving from her spit leaning on the counter. It was like she was frozen. This didn't go unnoticed by some of the guild, with a few 'Are you okay's drifting around.

"Uh, Mira…Mira?" Lucy reached forward to wave her hand in front of the Take-Over mage's face, but jumped back when Mira screamed, hand flying to her mouth to stifle the noise she couldn't help but making. That got _everyone's_ attention. Some people paused mid-punch in the continuous brawl to look over to see what had caused the beloved girl to make so much noise.

"You mean the amazing new band whose lead singer is rumored to be a super sexy Dragon Slayer with a silky smooth voice and beautiful blue hair! OhmygodohmyodohmygodOHMYGOD!" Mira actually passed out from squealing so much.

However, not before the words 'Dragon-Slayer' made it to a pink-haired man's ears.

"What?" Natsu said, sending the whole guild into silence.

**HAHA! Cliffhangers! Will Natsu be happy? Exited? Confused? Nervous? What will everyone else think? And who is this presumed 'silky voiced' dragon-slayer? Find out by reader the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of this one as well. No flames, as they will be blocked, but constructive criticism, opinions, and open discussions are welcome. I'll try to upload the next chapter within the week. **

**Also, I've decided on eight of the ten people who are going to the concert. They are as follows: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Ezra, Happy, Levy, Mira, and Lasagna, but I'm stuck on the last two. Any suggestions?**

**Finally, I have two options for the element for the new slayer: wind (not the same type of wind magic as Wendy's, far more offensive, or water. Let me know which one you want!**

**Comment, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guy's next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
